Lost In A White Abyss
by phreakyevil
Summary: One-shot. Yugi finds himself thrown out of the house on a cold snowy night. What will happen when he finds no shelter or any provider of warmth? Rated for mildish language.


Yugi trudged through the snow ridden valleys, not particularly paying attention to where he was going. Jsut as long as he got away from his house, he was good. Hot tears fell from his eyes every now and then as he recalled the spat that had taken place just a few hours ago.  
  
"You ungrateful child!" Yugi's dad screamed out, swinging his fist towards Yugi's face. Everything seemed to slow down as Yugi's eyes widened in terror. Suddenly the slow motion button was switched off and the fist came at him headstrong. The force of the blow knocked Yugi down onto his back. His arms flailed backwards in an attempt to catch himself before he fell, but the end result was a sprained wrist.  
  
"I hate you!!!!" Yugi screamed out. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!!" He screamed louder and louder until his voice caught in his throat, unable to scream that loud any more. He choked up as tears began streaming from his eyes.  
  
Yugi's dad advanced towards him. He grabbed Yugi by the collar and lifted him into the air. Yugi kicked the air in an attempt to get free, but the struggle proved useless.  
  
"Bitch! Open the door!" Dad yelled at Yugi's mom. Too afraid not to obey, she obligingly opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi..." She muttered as the father walked by, Yugi in tow.  
  
He stood at the doorway looking out at the falling snow for a moment. Yugi shivered slightly for he was wearing no means of warmth.  
  
"I want you out of this house! Don't come back until you learn to be grateful for what you've got!" With that, yugi's dad threw Yugi out into the icy tomb and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"If you dare go out there or give him a sweater or anything, I swear you will pay!" Yugi heard the muffled yells through the door.  
  
Sitting up, Yugi looked around for a spot that may provide some warmth or shelter from the snow.  
  
A few hours later, Yugi's shelter of a large Dove cote began filling with snow. By now Yugi's lips had turned a light shade of blue and his teeth were chattering so much they could chop would. His tears began to freeze on his face, but he refused to give in and just apologize to his dad.  
  
"I hate you..." he muttered, standing up stiffly. Snow fell from where it had collected on his pants and shirt. Looking at the house with hate, Yugi began to walk. His head was bent down in a half useless attempt to protect his freezing face from snow.  
  
After he had walked a long distance, he had stopped to rest a bit. That is where he found himself now, staring at the vast woods around him covered in snow and ice. He had warmed up a little from all the walking, but not enough.  
  
Deciding it would be better to stay a little warm rather than not warm at all, Yugi resumed his walk.  
  
When he next looked up from his bent position, he found himself in a large plain field looking place. There were no longer any trees or markings of any kind. He turned in circles, trying to figure out where he was, but all he was greeted with was endless white fluff.  
  
Through the thickly falling snow flakes, Yugi thought he saw something.  
  
"Is someone there?" He called out. He realized how dry his throat was by talking. This didn't bother him, it was a mere sprinkle in a football field.  
  
The silhouette of a figure appeared to move. Yugi, thinking he had finally found his way out of the woods, rushed towards it.  
  
Yugi was shocked and scared as the shadowy figure revealed itself to be the darkness of a cliff that looked as if it nver ended. Once again, he found himself moving in slow motion. He was turning away, then suddenly he was losing his footing on the ice. Then he was falling....just falling. Now instead of looking down into a black abyss, he was looking up at a cliff edge framed white snowy scene that grew smaller with each passing second.  
  
"Help!" Yugi tried to scream out, but his voice failed him. Terror pierced through his heart as the thought of death registered in his mind.  
  
'I'm falling...' Yugi thought. 'Falling...and falling...is this what it feels like...to be free?'  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Yugi's mom stepped outside to get Yugi His dad had clamed down by now and was willing to let Yugi back in the house.  
  
"Yuigi!" She called out, searching for him. Adter ten minutes of not finding him, she rushed in the house.  
  
"Netsui, come here!" The father called out. She hurried into the TV room and followed his gaze. On the TV was a news reporter by a cliff.  
  
'Early this morning, tracks were found coming this way by a passing tourist. They were taking a picture of this large drop when they noticed a piece of ripped cloth from a t shirt. The police arrived and ran some tests to find out that the shirt carried evidence of a young boy. He is now suspected to be dead from the great fall from the cliff. Now the mystery remains of why he was out in this deserted area- was he commiting suicide? Had he just lost his footing and fallen? Or had something driven him out of his home where he met his death in the cliff? We may never know, only the parents of this poor boy can tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. It's just a one shot, so don't expect much else. Please check out my other fanfics! Thanks for reading, and please review!!! 


End file.
